Universe Reverse
by Loveandpower
Summary: What if Harry Potter never got to the Chamber of Secrets in time? What if he never showed up? What Ginny weasley died that fateful day and Lord Voldemort returned.


Universe Reverse

By: Loveandpower

Story Description: What would the Harry Potter series be like if Harry never got to the Chamber of Secrets in time? What if Ginny Weasley died that night and Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort rose once again from his Horcrux? These are the adventures.

Main Characters: Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort

Rating: M, for future violence scenes and language. If you are looking for lemons though you are sadly in the wrong fic!

Author Notes: I will keep all author notes at the bottom as some can be quite annoyed by having them at the top.

Her life essence was draining inch by inch. She could no longer move on her own, her breathing shallow and weak. Weak and pitiful just as all blood traitors were. Tom Riddle also known better known as Lord Voldemort stayed in the shadows of his great ancestral chamber watching in anticipation his body growing stronger every moment.

He was by this point able to physically take hold and feel his own flesh becoming once more. How a mere babe had been able to take down the most powerful wizard of all kind he had no idea and he would be dammed if he allowed that mistake to continue. From what the filthy blood traitor had told him in her catatonic and frilly girl state of affairs she had mentioned that the babe now a year older than herself was a parselmouth as well. This didn't bode well for him; he was the last of a great name. A name far greater than any other! Part of another soul or not he must research how the boy could speak with snakes as something mysterious was afloat there and none were worthy for such a skill except himself.

The time was drawing near, the pulse of the deathly white and pale girl was decreasing fainter and fainter. Her life would be the building block for the great Lord Voldemort and all who dared to defy him would once again rue the day they were born as they were crushed beneath the all-powerful ability of Lord Voldemort himself. Tom found himself to be…disappointed in his followers. Not that he ever truly trusted anybody anyway, but the factor that none of his so called loyal followers had deemed themselves capable or had even had attempted to hunt to resurrect him angered him greatly. They would sorely pay for such disrespect and disobedience. He had told them many years ago that he was immortal, that Lord Voldemort could not and would not die!

The sobs of the girl as her magic fought against her seemed to ring in the chamber. Oh how she had pleaded and begged for him to stop. For him to stop his egregious attacks at the school and to see reason and to stop the evil he had all but forced her to partake in. But no, no there was none who attempted to fight Lord Voldemort. It was always his way or death that met them. The girl even though raised a pureblood had done the unthinkable and that was communicate with a magical artifact that was alive. It was one of the first things they were taught as children to be cautious of unknown magic's but this girl had stupidly had jumped in and he had all but subdued her quickly through his great persuasion and clever words to pretend that he cared and that he wanted to listen to her. In reality though, he did all of this just to keep her writing. Every word, every time she poured emotion out to him it was all but a lure to strengthen him and eventually it had come down to the factor that he could overpower her eventually. He could control her body and she wouldn't even realize what she had done until it was too late.

Her eyes snapped open as all she could say was a very faint and slight, "Oh" as her life essence began to leave her. He approached her slowly, calmly, and with his normal confident demeanor and smirk hanging on his face. " **Your ultimate sacrifice has arrived Ginny Weasley. It is TIME! Your life is mine!** " Tom Marvolo Riddle hissed out. His razor sharp eyes made contact with hers as her frighten and frail body shook from the cold and weakness that had overtook her. " **Look at me as you die Ginny Weasley, I want to see the life leave your face. I want you to realize in your dying breath it was you who helped the world's greatest wizard to come back once again!"** he chuckled evilly as he glared at her with hatred and evil intent. " **Today, Lord Voldemort returns, today, chaos begins once again."**

======================================SCENE BREAK====================================

Back on the third floor near the serpentine Corridor Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were last seen heading towards the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom and professor office. **"Lockhart is going to the Chamber tonight, we must warn him** " Ron said nearly out of breath from the quick pace they had kept from the portrait hole. " **Ginny…oh stay alive Ginny** …" Ron said morosely his face all but a straight line slightly opened as a small whine came out. " **Harry we must save her**!"

Harry quickened his pace the urgency at the forefront of their mind. " **I know Ron, we will don't worry. Lockhart can help us he has to**." They had just passed the last corner before getting to the classroom when Professor Flitwick nearly got ran over by the two boys.

" **Oomph!"** The tiny professor exclaimed in both surprise and shock at two students being out of bed in such dangerous and dark times. " **Boys, boys!** " he began stopping them in their tracks. Their mouths had fallen open as they winced realizing they had been caught and were now in trouble.

" **You both know you shouldn't be out at this time and especially with the recent events. Let's go I am taking you both back to Gryffindor tower and will be informing Proffer McGonagall of this**!" he said sternly as he turned back around and began heading in the direction they had originally came as he said in a no question style of attitude, " **follow me**." As he walked off.

Harry and Ron were both distraught now even worse. They had hoped to give information to Professor Lockhart so he could be more prepared to fight the beast of Slytherin, and yet here they were now being dragged back to their dormitories. " **Professor..."** Harry tried to call out as he tried to start a conversation.

" **Mr. Potter you I will not be arguing this with you. You WILL stay in your dormitories the entire night and then go back home tomorrow on the train.** " Flitwick said as he turned around quickly staring at his student before once again starting his pace once again. Why students absolutely decided to ignore their warnings and instead did their own thing was beyond them. They only cared for them and wanted the best for Merlin sake.

Ron spoke up next trying to at least tell somebody. ' **They got my sister professor, MY sister professor. I have to saver her!"** he attempted frantically as his eyes ran sporadically through the hallways trying to decide if he could possibly escape or not. The factor it was their charms professor made that possibly even less though as he would be well prepared for any such escape attempts.

Professor Flitwick sighed as he shook his head. He truly did feel for his student Mr. Weasley, but all of this was out of their hands. Dumbledore had been forced to leave the castle and none of them knew what to do without his guidance. " **I'm-…I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but there isn't anything anyone can do for your sister Ms. Weasley**." Flitwick finally said gently and in a sad tone as they reached the Gryffindor portrait.

" **Ah! Madam** " Flitwick greeted the Fat Lady with as much cheer as was available to him right now which wasn't much in the first place. " **Could you please open up for these two Gryffindor's and then lock y yourself? There should be no exits until tomorrow.** " Flitwick instructed using his teacher's administrative powers to instruct the portraits to perform such duties in dire times.

The Fat Lady sobbed already hearing about one of her own in her house and about how this could be the end of their use if nothing was done. " **They shall be safe inside that I assure you Filius**." The Fat Lady said with compassion and a small tear as she swung open as a new round of sobbing came from her direction as she closed once again.

Author Notes:

Just a short prologue more than anything. Very curious to see if there is any interest to read such a story. Most chapters will be 3-5K in length.


End file.
